Caught in the Act
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Shinichi has been acting odd. Haibara discovers why. He will definitely be paying for counseling. /requested by 9angel, ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: **"Also could you do one where Ai catches Shinichi and Kid making out with his door open Kid might come and make out with him. That would be hilarious and especially if Shin-chan had been acting guilty for a while and then she finds out why..."

**Requestor: **9angel

**Pairing: **Shinichi x Kid

**Note(s): **I've rarely written Haibara, so, er. Yeah.

**Caught in the Act**

Shinichi had been acting strange for a while, Haibara reflected.

She watched as he fumbled with his vibrating phone, nearly dropping it, before smacking the "accept" button and pressing it to against face. "Hello?" he half-yelled, slightly breathless.

Haibara lifted her teacup to her lips primly as he stammered something, cast a very conspicuous glance over his shoulder at her, went, "I, er, give me a second?" and stumbled off towards the bathroom.

This had been going on for far too long, she thought as the bathroom door clattered shut in the distance. Ever since Shinichi had finally taken the antidote and returned nearly a month ago, he'd been acting – odd. Taking phone calls and leaving cases early and generally acting suspicious.

Haibara knew she wasn't the only one who had noticed, too. She had seen the look on Ran's face when Shinichi had gotten a text, jumped up, stammered what could only be a lie, and fled from the dinner table. And Hattori had not been pleased when Shinichi had offered a, "The murderer is that guy," and run, right in the middle of their investigation.

_But what could it be?_ Haibara wondered, as she set down her teacup. If she had to guess, she'd say that he was acting the same way as he had while trying to take down the Black Organization, but she sincerely doubted he was trying to bring down yet another crime syndicate.

Which left her with what, exactly?

* * *

The lights were out at the Kudou residence as Haibara crossed the street. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her coat, shivering as she reached the front door. Arching an eyebrow, she glanced up at the general direction of Shinichi's bedroom. Shouldn't he be home by now? The Kid heist that he'd told her he was attending was supposed to be over at nine, and it was ten now.

Well, whatever. She needed her weekly blood sample to monitor the results of the antidote, since Shinichi had ditched her yesterday for – whatever was going on with him. If he was sleeping, that was just too bad.

Haibara clapped her hands in an attempt to warm them before stepped towards the front door, preparing to knock. She stopped, though, and cast another glance at Shinichi's window. Was it just her, or was the window open…?

A horrifying thought struck her. What – what if a stray member of the Black Organization was in his house? What if they were going to kill Shinichi?

She hesitated. Shinichi had gone up with a lot of the Black Organization's operatives, but she'd always worried about him. They were trained killers, and what was he? A teenaged detective who still wasn't used to his newly returned body?

So with that thought sending adrenaline rushing through her veins and dread rising in her stomach, Haibara reached for the doorknob. Her fears only escalated when she found the door was unlocked.

Haibara stealthily crept up the stairs, listening for any sounds of struggle. There were none, though there _were _a couple sounds of movement. But of course – any good member would tie up and gag Shinichi.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Haibara moved slowly towards the room she knew was Shinichi's. The door was partway open, and she _had _been right – moonlight flooded the room, spilling out into the hall.

Barely daring to breathe, Haibara crouched by the door and very, _very _carefully looked into the room.

She had barely managed to locate Shinichi – sitting on his bed – before there was a flash of white and she had to muffle a gasp. Something – no, _someone _– clad in white was silhouetted against the night sky, standing easily on Shinichi's windowsill.

To Haibara's bewilderment, Shinichi didn't seem disturbed in the least. He glanced over at the person and _smiled_. The corners of his mouth actually turned up. "You're late."

"Sorry," the person said, and Haibara gaped, because it was _Kid_, Kid clad in white perched on Shinichi's windowsill, and Shinichi wasn't aiming a soccer ball at his head –?

Kid hopped lightly into Shinichi's room, and Shinichi leaned back on one hand. The smirk on his face could only be described as – as _predatory_, almost.

Haibara blinked in bewilderment.

Oblivious to her presence, Kid advanced on Shinichi, loosely wrapping his arms around his waist. "But I did come, didn't I?" Kid murmured, leaning in to drop a kiss along Shinichi's jaw.

_What the…?_

"It's not as if I was waiting for you or anything," Shinichi grumbled, though his hands were halfway up Kid's back while he said it.

A little laugh, and then Kid's lips were momentarily busy with Shinichi's neck. Shinichi gave a quiet hum, interlacing his fingers at the nape of Kid's neck.

Kid pulled back, grinning. "If you weren't waiting for me, then why did you leave both your window and your front door open?"

"If you're still able to stress over the details, there's a problem," Shinichi smirked and dove for Kid's lips, tugging him forward.

With a little sound of surprise, Kid let himself be pulled in, his hands tightening on Shinichi's hips. "Aren't you enthusiastic today," he whispered, hands migrating… downwards.

Shinichi shifted slightly, smiling slightly. "You're one to talk."

Haibara gawped, red-faced. The realization of what exactly Shinichi had been up to with all his phone calls and running around made her blink incessantly and mentally scream for brain bleach.

She finally decided to interfere when Kid actually progressed to the "removing Shinichi's shirt" stage, throwing open the door.

"Hey!"

Both detective and thief froze, staring wide-eyed and openmouthed at her.

Shinichi recovered first, just about throwing Kid across the room. "Haibara! What the hell are you doing here?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Haibara donned her signature glare. "I'm here to get your blood sample. The one you skipped out on yesterday, presumably for this – criminal." Kid flinched when Haibara turned her gaze on him.

"Um…" Kid sort of stammered, sharing a frantic glance with Shinichi.

With a groan, Haibara rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Whatever. Just come by tomorrow." She muttered something about _stupid horny detectives _under her breath before she cast the two of them one last glance. "And for God's sake, I hope you use protection."

She left them speechless and gaping after her.

* * *

**So... yeah. That happened.**

**(Requests still technically open; see profile for more details!)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, 9angel! :D - Luna**


End file.
